Life Moves Pretty Fast
by NemiMontoya
Summary: Small oneshot. Written for Kadam AU Saturdays on Tumblr (theme: famous!Kadam). Kurt has been cast as the lead in a musical based on a classic 80's movie. Adam is the show's songwriter as well as the man behind the idea for the musical. Sort of an alternate beginning to their relationship. Warnings: mild language. Blaine-unfriendly.


_**Life Moves Pretty Fast**_

Written for Kadam AU Saturdays on Tumblr (theme famous!Kadam).

_Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Glee._

* * *

Kurt took a deep breath, unable to keep from smiling as he looked around the room, taking in the faces of the cast and some of the crew of the highly anticipated Broadway production: _Ferris Bueller's Day Off – The Musical_. This was it. His big moment. His breakout. And everyone knew it. His star had been on the rise lately, scoring parts here and there, and people had begun to take an interest in him. He'd even had a minor part in a movie – a costume drama starring Anne Hathaway – which he'd gotten good reviews for. However, he was still not well known. But after this, because the people behind this musical believed in him, he would step out from the shadows. His name would be on everyone's lips. In fact, it already was, with the buzz surrounding the show.

Kurt had been delighted to hear that he had been asked to audition for the musical based on the classic 80's movie. But he had been very surprised when he found out which part he was being considered for. He had, like everyone else who heard about it, assumed that it was the part of Cameron – the insecure, uptight best friend. But it wasn't. It was Ferris. _The lead_! An iconic cult figure! And they wanted Kurt for the part.

Kurt couldn't stop himself from smirking with satisfaction as he recalled that his ex-boyfriend – pop singer Blaine Anderson - had been campaigning wildly for the same part. Blaine hadn't even managed to get on to the production at all. The part of Cameron had been offered to another relatively unknown performer: Sebastian Smythe. Same with the part of Ferris's girlfriend, Sloane: she would be played Tina Cohen-Chang. Kurt's friend Rachel Berry was eating her heart out that she was already attached to another project, "otherwise you _know_ I would have had that part in the bag!"

Kurt was really glad he wouldn't be starring opposite Rachel, and _especially_ glad that he wouldn't be starring opposite Blaine. This was _his_ moment. He was done being shoved out of the spotlight. And, as much as he (most of the time) adored Rachel, she had a tendency to do that. So had Blaine, when they had been together. But no more! This time, he was the star.

Kurt knew Tina a little bit, but he had never met Sebastian. He had been a little taken aback upon being introduced to him. Kurt felt he was cocky and tactless, and they had spent an entire evening flinging snarky insults at each other. But once the air was cleared, Sebastian had bought Kurt a drink, and suddenly they were fast friends.

Kurt mingled, saying hi to people here and there at the party, held so everyone could get to know each other. He made his way to the bar and got himself a glass of white wine.

"Why, hello there, gay face!" a voice said behind him.

Kurt grinned to himself, slowly turning around. When his eyes fell upon Sebastian, he gasped in feigned surprise.

"Why Sebastian! So that _was_ the scent of Craigslist I smelled!"

Sebastian grinned back. They hugged briefly.

"I thought you were going to skip this," Kurt said, sipping his wine.

"I was, but for once I actually had nothing better to do, if you can believe it."

"Admit it, Sebastian, you couldn't stand the thought of missing out on spending more time with me," Kurt said, nudging his shoulder. Sebastian snorted.

"You wish, sugar."

Sebastian got a beer and took a deep swig.

"Kurt, there you are!"

Kurt held back an irritated sigh, and turned around, greeting his ex boyfriend with a stiff smile.

"Blaine. What are you doing here?"

"Tina asked me to come with her."

"The hag strikes again..." Sebastian muttered under his breath.

"So, Kurt, I haven't had a chance to congratulate you on getting the part yet," Blaine smiled. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"It's so great that your talent had a chance to grow and mature for a while until you were ready for your big break. Being discovered early can be overwhelming. Take it from someone who knows," Blaine added with a superior laugh that made Kurt cringe.

"_You_ auditioned for Ferris, too, didn't you Blainers? Too bad you didn't get it," Sebastian said with mock sympathy. Blaine's smile faltered a little.

"Yeah, well... it's just as well I didn't. Kurt needs the part more than I do."

Kurt gasped, furious.

"Besides, I have too much on my plate with my music."

"Right," Kurt said, unable to keep things civil any longer. "because I hear your latest album was a disaster with bad reviews all around. The one I read called it – let's see if I can recall the exact words... Oh yes: 'forty minutes of self-serving tripe designed to cater to tween fangirls'. Ouch...! I imagine you would need time to get back on your feet after that."

Sebastian laughed. Blaine looked confused, like he always did whenever anyone said anything negative about him.

"They weren't _all_ bad," he said lamely.

Tina called out to him from the other side of the room, waving him over.

"Well, I'd better go see what she wants. Congratulations again, Kurt."

"Thanks..."

"Wow...!" Sebastian said as Blaine left. "The guy is cute, but he is an asshole. And what's worse is I don't think he's even aware of it himself. At least I _know_ I'm an asshole."

"You're not even half the asshole he is, Seb," Kurt smiled.

"I resent that."

"Besides, he wasn't like that when we first got together. Or if he was, I missed the signs."

Sebastian's lips spread into a wide grin.

"Well, forget about Blanderson, because I spy something tall, blond, British and gorgeous at two o'clock, heading this way."

Kurt looked to where Sebastian indicated. Adam Crawford, very popular singer-songwriter and the man behind the idea for the Ferris-musical was walking towards them, a wide, happy grin on his face.

"Kurt! Sebastian! So glad you made it!"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it," Kurt smiled, stealing an appreciative glance at the other man. Sebastian was so right: their songwriter was gorgeous. And, to his pleasure, he seemed to detect a similar appreciation in Adam's eyes when they fell on him.

"I'm glad I got a chance to talk to you, I really wanted to tell you I couldn't be more happy with the two of you as Ferris and Cameron. The show will be epic with you in these roles."

"Of course it will, you can count on us! Right, Sebastian?"

"Definitely..." Sebastian said in a sultry tone, letting his eyes glide over Adam's form. Adam actually blushed, and Kurt couldn't help smiling at how adorable he was.

"Well... if you two would excuse me, I'm going to the john," Sebastian said, gulping down the last of his beer, then he leaned over and whispered in Kurt's ear:

"He likes you. But I'm giving you fair warning now: if you don't go for it, I will."

Then he sauntered off towards the men's room.

"So..." Kurt smiled at Adam. "I've been meaning to thank you."

"For what?"

"Well... a little bird told me that you personally demanded that I'd get the part. I'm really glad you believe in me. I've seen the buzz on the net, and there are a lot of people who seem to think I can't handle the part. _I_ know I can – I've never been more confident of anything in my entire life - and I'm glad you recognize it, too."

"I've seen your work. I know what you can do. You blew everyone away with your audition. You are amazing, Kurt, and you are the perfect choice for Ferris. Don't let anyone tell you differently."

"Oh, believe me, I'm looking forward to proving everyone wrong," Kurt grinned. "After the premiere, a lot of people are going to have to eat their words."

Adam smiled with delight.

"That's what I like to hear." He took a deep breath. "I still can't believe this is happening. When I started pitching the idea to people, I had no idea it would get picked up so soon – if ever. Ferris was right – life moves pretty fast."

"The show is going to be incredible. You have right director, a great script, the _perfect_ cast ," Kurt winked, "and all your songs are fantastic."

Adam had personally written all the songs for the musical. All except one:

"You know, someone suggested I'd replace _Twist & Shout_ with an original song for the parade scene. I refused, of course. Most ridiculous idea I've ever heard."

"You're kidding!" Kurt said in disgust. "That's the best part of the movie! It wouldn't be _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_ without that song!"

"You're so right." Adam smiled. "I can't wait to hear you sing it. I think that's what I'm looking forward to the most about this show."

"You should. Unlike Matthew Broderick in the movie, Kurt Hummel doesn't lip-sync. And I'll have you know I do very well with The Beatles."

"I can believe that," Adam laughed.

The two sat down at a table and spent the rest of the evening talking to each other. An exchange of opinions about the show turned to talk of tales growing up in Lima and Essex respectively, and discussions of favorite movies, books, and music.

Kurt felt his initial attraction to Adam grow stronger with each passing minute. The British blond was so handsome, so open, so warm and giving, so... _Adam_. Kurt hadn't felt this comfortable around anyone since Blaine in the beginning of their relationship.

Kurt had been badly hurt when things ended with Blaine. He had met the singer shortly after the release of his first album. Kurt and Rachel had managed to get on the guest list for the release party. And things had gone from there. Kurt had fallen head over heels in love. At first, it was one-sided, but just when he'd started thinking maybe it wasn't meant to be, Blaine had confessed to having feelings for him. And there began what Kurt thought was the perfect relationship. But he'd been blind. He'd constantly made excuses for Blaine's manipulative, selfish behavior to everyone, including himself, and in the process he'd sort of lost himself. The relationship finally broke when Kurt found out that Blaine had cheated on him with some anonymous stranger. He'd been heartbroken. But after a while, he'd managed to get back on his feet and focus on himself for a change. And now, sitting here opposite Adam, Kurt felt for the first time that he might be ready to date again. He remembered Sebastian's words:

"_If you don't go for it, I will._"

And not just Sebastian: Adam was very attractive, and there must be plenty of guys who would snatch him up in a heartbeat.

"_Life moves pretty fast... if you don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it. Maybe I should seize the moment,_" Kurt thought.

Once the party started breaking up, Kurt and Adam decided to go too. Outside, they stared at each other awkwardly, both reluctant to leave.

"Well... It was great talking to you," Adam said, smiling. "I really had fun."

"Me too."

"Bye, Kurt."

"Bye."

Adam started walking. Gathering courage with a deep breath, Kurt called his name:

"Hey, Adam..."

Adam stopped and turned around.

"I was wondering... would you wanna get a drink or a coffee, sometime?"

Kurt held his breath. And then Adam smiled as if he'd just won a million dollars.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" he said happily. "Better yet, why don't we get a coffee right now? I know a nice place close by. I don't mean to be pushy, but I'm really enjoying your company, Kurt, and it's not that late yet. What do you say?"

Kurt felt his heart tingle as he looked at Adam's eager face.

He'd missed that feeling.

"Lead the way," he said, smiling softly.


End file.
